1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2007-245789 A discloses a gear oil exchange method to exchange a gear oil of an outboard motor or other propulsion device without bringing a vessel that includes the propulsion device ashore.
With this method, first and second oil ports that are disposed underwater are moved to above a water surface by tilting up the propulsion device. In this state, first and second plugs mounted to the first and second oil ports are removed and first and second adapters are mounted to the first and second oil ports. Further, one end of first and second hoses are mounted to the first and second adapters, and another end of the first hose is mounted to a suction pump disposed on board. Another end of the second hose is open to atmosphere. In this state, the propulsion device is tilted down and the gear oil inside the propulsion device is suctioned by the suction pump.
After the used gear oil has been discharged, the other end of the first hose is removed from the suction pump and mounted to an oil tank disposed on board. Further, the other end of the second hose is mounted to the suction pump. In this state, the fresh gear oil inside the oil tank is fed into the propulsion device using the suction force of the suction pump. After a prescribed amount of the gear oil has been supplied, the propulsion device is tilted up. In this state, the first and second adapters are removed from the first and second oil ports and the first and second plugs are mounted to the first and second oil ports. Thereafter, the propulsion device is tilted down.
The exchange of lubricating oil that lubricates a gear mechanism, etc., of an outboard motor is ordinarily performed in a state in which a vessel has been brought ashore. However, due to an increase in the size of vessels, vessels are increasingly stored on the water without being brought ashore. It is thus preferable that it be possible to perform the exchange of lubricating oil without bringing a vessel, including an outboard motor, ashore.
JP 2007-245789 A discloses a gear oil exchange method to exchange the gear oil of the propulsion device without bringing the vessel ashore. However, with this method, the first and second oil ports, at which the mounting and removal of the first and second adapters, etc., are performed, are located away from a hull and it is thus difficult for a user to perform the mounting and removal processes on board. Although it may be possible to access the first and second oil ports from a pier or other location besides the vessel, the operations of tilting up and tilting down the propulsion device, etc., must be performed on board and therefore the user must go back and forth between the vessel and its surroundings.